Seul
by Calyx1221
Summary: Sebastian Smythe est renversé par une voiture . Alors qu'il est dans le coma , un inconnu qui ne le restera pas longtemps est le seul à lui rendre visite ...


Ce qui réveilla Sebastian fut un bruit oh combien désagréable . Une sorte de bourdonnement qui pénétrait tout son être , s'infiltrant dans sa tête et envahissant ses pensées .

Il aurait voulu gémir , ouvrir les yeux , grogner contre la provenance de ce bruit .

Soupirant profondément , le corps engourdit par le long sommeil duquel il venait de s'éveiller , il tenta de lever la main pour la passer su son visage endormit .

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il en était incapable .

Perplexe , il essaya à nouveau .

Il envoyait pourtant la force dans les muscles de son bras , mais il … Il ne sentait rien . Paniquant , il essaya avec ses yeux . Il les sentaient frémir sous ses tentatives , mais ses paupières lui semblaient bien trop lourdes et les lever fut impossible .

La peur l'envahit et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent . Mais … Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi était-t-il incapable de bouger ? Il respirait , pourtant …

Il se concentra un peu plus sur ses sensations . Ses deux jambes , ses bras et ses côtes étaient vraiment très douloureuses . Il avait l'impression d'avoir les os en miettes .

Sa tête allait bien , du moins c'est ce qui lui semblait . Ses oreilles se débouchaient peu à peu , et le bourdonnement s'effaça doucement , jusqu'à devenir totalement inaudible .

-Salut …

S'il en avait été capable , Sebastian aurait bondit pour se redresser . Une voix avait retentit . Il avait tellement envie de la questionner ! Où était-t-il ? Pourquoi son corps était-il incapable de se mouvoir ? Et d'abord , à qui appartenait cette voix ?

-C'est moi .

Moi ? Ça l'aidait beaucoup …

-Tu sais , le type qui t'a renversé . Je voulais vraiment vraiment vraiment m'excuser , alors je suis là . Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre , tu sais , dans les films , les gens dans le coma entendent ceux qui viennent leur rendre visite , mais en vrai , je ne sais pas si c'est possible , mais si ça l'est , tu dois beaucoup t'ennuyer , alors je voulais venir , et puis j'ai apporté des fleurs , mais je ne savais pas lesquelles tu aimais , ni même si tu aimais les fleurs , alors j'en ai prit plein , et chez la fleuriste , il y avait un ourson en peluche vraiment mignon , alors je l'ai acheté aussi . Il y a écrit « Je t'aime »

sur sa poitrine , mais je ne t'aime pas vraiment , enfin , je ne te connais pas , mais si je te connaissais je crois que je t'aimerais bien , parce que j'aime beaucoup de monde …

Si l'être qui lui rendait visite avait eu un bouton sur lequel appuyer pour le faire taire et qu'il avait été en état de bouger , Sebastian se serait probablement jeté dessus en appuyant de toutes ses forces .

Le jeune homme qui lui parlait - parce que c'était un homme , et même ses intonations étranges ne pouvait le cacher – venait de lui fournir plusieurs informations . Plutôt difficiles à digérer . Alors comme ça il était dans le coma ? Et il s'était fait renverser ?

-Les médecins disent que tu te réveilleras dans pas longtemps , mais j'ai eu très peur pour toi , alors je vais venir chaque jour jusqu'à ce que je vois la couleur de tes yeux , même si tu dois avoir d'autres visites que moi … Euh , pour l'instant il n'y a eu que moi , mais les autres vont arriver , je pense .

Sebastian eut l'impression que son cœur se serrait . Non , personne n'était venu le voir . Personne ne s'était soucié de savoir qu'il était entre la vie et la mort . Et personne ne viendrait . Parce qu'il n'avait pas d'amis , des centaines d'amants d'un soir qui ne connaissaient même pas son nom , et que ses parents homophobes l'avaient mis à la porte . Il était seul , complètement seul , et cette constatation est assez douloureuse , dans le coma .

La voix qui lui parlait toujours lui semblait à présent merveilleuse . Parce que même si il n'avait rien à faire de la couleur des fleurs posées à côté de lui ou de l'incroyable mauvais goût de la décoration de sa chambre , il y avait quelqu'un , là , à côté de lui , quelqu'un qui lui parlait et qui s'inquiétait pour lui . Il aurait très bien pu être renversé par un connard qui se serait sauvé dès l'arrivée des secours sans se soucier de lui . Lui , qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul .

-Tu sais , quand tu te réveilleras j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop , c'est vrai que j'aurais dû faire attention , et je m'en veux énormément mais …

Et c'était repartit pour un flot de paroles sans intérêts mais délicieuses .

Le jeune homme , qui se prénommait Chandler – il l'avait dit , quelque part entre le moment où il s'était mis à parler de girafes et celui où il avait complimenté Sebastian sur la tenue qu'il portait le jour où il s'était fait renverser – resta un long moment , et le brun se mit à redouter au bout de quelques heures le moment où l'autre déclarerait qu'il devait partir et où il se retrouverait seul avec ses pensées .

Et ce moment arriva , inévitablement . Chandler lui adressa de longs au revoir et lui promit de revenir , avant de demander à voix haute s'il pouvait lui embrasser le front , chose qu'il fit sans l'accord de Sebastian . Ce denier songea pour la forme qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le baiser , mais la vérité était que c'était une preuve d'affection et que , bloqué dans ce lit sans perspective de coup d'un soir , il avait terriblement besoin d'affection .

La nuit fut longue , et il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de penser , encore et encore , aux mêmes choses . La visite de l'inconnu , le coup d'un soir avec qui il avait rendez-vous qui devait l'attendre . Ses parents , qui ne savaient probablement même pas qu'il était à l'hôpital . Et tout ça le déprimait . Parce que plus il y pensait , plus il se disait que la seule personne qui prêtait un peu attention à lui était un parfait inconnu .

Et c'était absolument de sa faute . Parce que s'il avait été autre chose qu'un connard , des dizaines de personnes seraient peut-être à ses côtés aujourd'hui .

Ses parents n'auraient pas étés là , de toute façon . Mais les Warblers , eux , probablement . Kurt et Blaine aussi , peut-être , s'il n'avait pas balancé un slushie dans l'œil du plus petit après avoir essayé de le mettre dans son lit . Certains membres du Glee Club seraient peut-être venus ?

Ils auraient sûrement organisé des tours de présences , et peut-être qu'il ne serait pas seul , en ce moment .

C'est fou comme ce genre d'événements vous met face aux réalités . Et pour Sebastian , ça venait juste de commencer .


End file.
